


A Halfling's Journey

by cbtothekk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: But I didnt really write in Akashi's intellectual thought, Fantasy AU, I imagined the other character as Akashi, Kuroko is half elf, M/M, Maybe he's finally gone insane?, The end is sort of a 'create your own ending', Who knows mannn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbtothekk/pseuds/cbtothekk
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya was a stubborn boy.





	A Halfling's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly altered piece of writing that I did in my English Class, thanks to my lovely discord friends for helping me with the idea.

Kuroko Tetsuya was a stubborn boy, he never knew when to quit. Months, no, years it’s been since he started it. I believe he read it in one of his many books. The Sky Pond of Life. I remember his fiery eyes, so very determined he was to find this place. To change his future.

Tetsuya was bullied, it was unfair, really. He was an extremely intelligent and kind boy. But I suppose none of that mattered, because Tetsuya was a Half-Blood. A half elf, half human to be exact. He still had the usual features of an elf, such as his long pointed ears and vibrant glowing eyes, and to be honest, he’s the most ethereally beautiful Half-Blood I’ve ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on.

Although he was bullied, he never let it bother him too much. He was a determined boy, and he was going to find that magical pond, and drink from the liquor of life. No longer would he be a Half-Blood, he would be 100% elf, and then no one would have a reason to tease him.

Of course, I was dragged along as well, I am his best (and only) friend after all.

As we look up at the many small floating island-like platforms, I saw Tetsuya’s ear twitch, and his hand, which was held by my own, was growing sweaty. I knew Tetsuya was afraid. Especially with these platforms leading up so high, one wrong move and we would be plummeting to the ground, If only I had wings…

I squeeze Tetsuya’s hand, a signal for him to gather his courage. As a full elf, he’d need it.

It took hours, I was beginning to doubt if this pond would even be powerful enough to alter Tetsuya at all. Would it be magical? Would it have chemicals in it to alter his blood and his soul? I wouldn’t know, I’m not a mage.

Rocks crumbled off the sides of each floating platform as we jumped, it left a frightful look on Tetsuya’s usual monotone face. I wouldn’t say I’m afraid of dying, more like I get a bitter taste in my mouth at the thought of leaving Tetsuya.

By the time he and I made it to the top, the poor boy’s legs were shaking heavily, barely enough to hold his weight. But the sight made it worth the struggle, Fae jumped around on Lilly pads, greeting us as new guests, sprinkling magical dust in their wake. Stones and rocks covered in moss and flowers sit on the outskirts of the crystal clear pool of water, with many small magical creatures sun-bathing in the wonderful heat the second sun shone down over them. The last island holding the pond wasn’t very large, but it held so much magic and life. A fairy landed on my shoulder, its bird like claws digging into my shoulder, not painfully, but enough for me to be cautious.

Tetsuya cleared his throat, and everything quietened.

“We’re here, well, I’m here to drink from the Pond of Life, for I wish to become a complete elf”

Tetsuya spoke with a confident and even voice, though his ears gave away his nerves; something that the Fae noticed.

“The Pool of Life?” A fairy questioned.

 I nodded, noticing the mischievous look taking over their faces. One thing to remember with Fae, is to never completely trust them, for they care not for death, they live too long to care, but to ease their boredom, they enjoy playing horrid tricks on wandering travellers.

“Ah yes! The Magical Pond of Life!” one exclaimed, followed by the others chanting.

“Yes! Drink! Drink!”

The Fae giggled and laughed, luring Tetsuya closer to the pond. His steps were uneven and his mouth fell open as if he was being manipulated and unable to control himself.

“Tetsuya” I call, and Tetsuya broke free of his trance, his skin paling as he fell to his knees, coughing. The Fae laugh harder at Tetsuya’s pain.

They taunt him. “A useless Halfling would die drinking that water! Just look at him, it’s pathetic. There’s no way someone as dull as that _Halfling_ would be strong enough to drink from the sacred water and live to tell the tale!”

Choruses of laughter erupted, it felt like we were back at the academy.

Tetsuya’s face filled with sorrow, as if everything had been for nothing.

“Get out of here!” Spoke a larger fairy, and with one click, they were back at the bottom of the platforms.

Tetsuya, for the second time today, fell to his knees. This time, it looked like he had admitted defeat.

Until I heard laughter, Tetsuya never laughed. So I searched our surroundings, no one in sight.

“I get it now!” Tetsuya exclaimed. I give him a worried glance.

“I was born to be an unhappy Halfling, oh God, why did you make me this way…?”

Indeed, why. Why did someone so perfect, feel so insecure? Tears were running down Tetsuya’s face, and he dug his hands into the sand that surrounded them.

I embrace Tetsuya, as tight as I can. I won’t let _anyone_ hurt him.

 

Tetsuya stiffened, before falling limp in my arms.


End file.
